legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dib
Dib is a android-created human who is the leader and one of the main heroes in the side stories of LOTM. Dib is the son of Bruce Wayne (Batman) and is a devoted leader to his friends He is one of the 2 main male protagonists alongside Bender and the First hero of the group. Greatest Strength: His knowledge of conspiracy theories and science have came in handy in frequency Greatest Weakness: His tendency to cry wolf (At least according to others in his universe) Best Friends: Bubbles, Bender, Captain Flamingo, Lizbeth, Boomer and Edd Worst Enemies: Slade, the Joker, Sigma, Lord Commander Voiced by: Andy Berman Alignment: Good Stories where he had the most importance: The Beginning, Slade Strikes Back and The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Story where he had the least importance: The Great Time Travel Adventure Feats His theme Appearance He's a boy of 10 or 11 with anime like black hair and pale skin who wears a coat and smiley shirt Personality Dib is a good guy, Like most of his pals he's a outcast among his friends. At first he doesn't seem like a leader type, But as the series he becomes a better leader but loses focus as this happens. He does have a sense of responsibility but has a hard time trusting redeemed villains and also Eddy when he decides to help them. He has strong moral understanding which gets him in fights especially Bender who is also his best friend and often does morally questionable things like stealing. He also is a strong lover towards his girl Bubbles Utonium and they have inspired others to go together. Dib is one of sanest heroes in the series rivaled only by Lizbeth who is even more sane than he is, because she reins him in when he goes overboard. While a conspiracy theorist he doesn't believe in the Disney Angels at least initially since he and Bubbles have plans to help them like Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Axel did for Season 1. He also like being open with everything and knowing things since he likes to know what he can do to help. He hates people who state his head is big because it isn't that big. Appearances The Beginning: He was the first character to appear and the main hero as he led against Slade with Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer and Edd's help while falling for Bubbles and eventually confesses his love for her. The two have been a couple ever since. Slade Strikes Back Dib returns again as the leader, as he returns with pals against Slade, Anti Cosmo, and the villains. He meets many new pals in his journey such as reformed villains Emperor X and Luciaus' gang. and heroes like Darkwing Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar and Daxter. When Joker makes his return Dib puts his trust in Bender to help out and he goes to rescue his distressed friends. Then he goes to X's wedding with his friends. The Great Time Travel Adventure: While he didn't appear in Bender's adventure, he returned but not the main hero this time. He was distrusting towards Slade, Eddy and the others wanting to help due to his personality. He lead the gang until his knock out where Bender took lead after wards and then he became leader again, he realized that Marceline's dad took over behind their backs and when they try to stop him Marceline's dad used a backup plan to have put in their place Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) He and Bubbles after the adventure leave to find the Disney Angels and they join up with them against Profion and then Albert Wesker afterwards. They are successful but they are now confronted by the soul-sucking Galvatron and false Disney characters when the duo meet up with Axel again who went to help them. Unfortunately, Galvatron, stooping to a new low and crossing the line got everyone in a bad situation and took the Disney Angels. Dib, Bubbles and Axel all begin entering a depressive mood after this. Dib, however, gets back on his feet with Lizbeth's help and is ready to stop Galvatron. They leave after season 2 Dib is revealed to be a descendant that of leadership and team spirit alongside his friends Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Boomer and Scorpion The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Dib is set to return as one of the main characters and heroes where Dib and his friends face Discord and Sigma to stop their plans for the Multi-Universe. He will have a side of the story focusing on him and the people who went with him It is unknown what happened with him, Bubbles and Axel between Season 2 but he clearly is not taking this chaos well since to him it makes no sense. He decides to go on a double date with Bubbles, Boomer and Nina but this is a trap by Gideon and Whooping Crane. He is saved by Nina's seviling snarking off on Crane. Dib decides to sue Crane and he hires Edd as his lawyer the trial goes well when Crane admits he tried to kill but Dib was getting mad that he was shifting the blame to Lizbeth who had nothing to do with it. Afterwards he and Jorgen begin suspecting someone is acting against them. After Gosalyn's death he cut ties with Bender blaming him for her death He travels with his friends and teams up with The Scorpion Squad and then he fights Sigma and Discord's forces. After the fight he arrives in Ponyville and meets Celestia he also learns about Discord. He informs his team about this. Next up he alongside Boomer and X lead an attack on Loboto's robot armies before Noob get killed by Havik. He gets back to Ponyville and allies himself with Hiscord and then alongside Hiscord foils Noir's plan against them and meets the Warner Brothers. He is brought in by Carmelita and learns from Discord about Bender's involvement against him Surprisingly, he isn't annoying or mad since this is what the robot does and this hasn't been the first time. He goes with John Price to find the final two. He encounters everyone and after deciding to take the fight to the villains, he goes with Boomer and X to defeat Sigma and they succeed Dib, with his friends, tries to stop the abnormality, but they only succeed when he sacrifices his life to save the others and Bubbles comes with him. Through his death the Multi-Universe is permanently without a time abnormality. Dib was willing to do this to make sure his friends were alive, and able to follow his traditions etc. As of this story he is killed off for real and won't be coming back. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Darkwing are all brought back temporarily from the dead by Lizbeth, Boomer, Hunson Abadeer, Maka, Soul and the V Crusaders though they're all don't know who they are haven lost their memories so Nina, Marceline, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Julian and Django who Lizbeth called help do it while Boomer has a picnic date with Lizbeth where the two talk about what went on when Garak informs of an attack on the Paradise Kingdom where they all go to. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. He learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Dib and his friends arrive and they meet Jack Bauer at Homer's house and they follow him where they join Castiel and then follow Lizbeth to the docks where he sees Bender is there and late for the party and gets unnerved when Discord shows up. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. He and the M.O.D.A.B team work against the Neo Umbrella Crops and take on the Smoking Man with Isabella's help who has controlled half of the souls. He gets the heroes with Lizbeth and Knuckles and like ahem he is eaten by the Niburu. Dib does get brought by Castiel and informs the robot is alive and Dib is glad before he parts ways. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the alternate ending planned, Dib would have survived the events of the stories until The Multi-Universal War of Destiny happened and be still living with his friends, though he is confused when Bender states that he and the others are supposed to be dead, Dib tells him that never happened and that they're all alive and that he may get ready for the evening as quiet a lot of things are happening that night. TGTTA 2 His Past Self will appear here alongside his friends, and get drafted into the adventure by Past Bender at times. It also was revealed, that he wasn't supposed to die in Multiversal War of Destiny but that Eobard Thawne messed with time and his actions led to his and Bubbles's death. When Thawne and the legion are defeated as well as Bill and Toffee. He is brought back from the dead and is brought back into the circle of friends he formed over time which is confirmed by Bender and Skipper when they go on vacation to Aruba LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Relationships Bubbles Bubbles is one of Dib's two best friends and his love interest. At first he was shy about his feelings towards her but he overcame them and confesses his love. Afterwards they spend lots of time together and he protected her from dangers and they even confessed plans for a promise ring. Bubbles loves Dib so much she stayed by his side while he was in a coma. The two decide to go together to find Angewomon and the gang under Bender's orders to help against Wekser, Profion, and even Galvatron himself. A fight the two will never forget. Bender Dib's other best friend, While they are at odds. They are best friends and trust each other. They first met in the beginning and started their close friendship. Dib and Bender seem to be opposites at times due to Dib being more moral and Bender more willing to violate norms. In Slade Strikes Back, Bender and Dib worked hard together and they worked against Slade rather well and all that. Dib and Bender's friendship was put to the test in the next story, when Dib found about Bender's lies about where he was last summer and his alliance with Eddy. But the two eventually reconciled after Bender explained to Dib the situation. Bender and Dib are yin and yang often as Bender believes things Dib doesn't and vice versa, One theory being the Disney Angels as Bender meet them with 3 of his friends so he decides to prove it to them. Dib sees Bender as the best leader to his team after him and believes the team is in good hands if he can't lead. Throughout the series he sees Bender a parental substitute even after he finds his father. Dib once again may get distrusting with him considering he hasn't been in the latest adventures and Bender will probably lie again. Even more so now with Profion an enemy of his having joined Bender in the robot's quests against Vilgax and Iron Queen and his involvement with Slade in Slade Strikes Back though it was against the Joker. Dib breaks up with him and denounces their friendship after the recent events of what happened they make up though and work together against the villains Sigma and Discord. His death haunts Bender for months in Legends of Light and Darkness which he is helped by Skipper, Slade And Anti Cosmo Slade He was more or less Dib's nemesis. In the first two series as his antagonist. But it's unknown if they still are enemies given their team-up here. Dib regards Slade a worthy opponent for his persistence and vice versa. They mutually respect each other and feel the two are made to face each other. As Dib got more involved in the Multi-Universe he saw Slade less threatening as a result, which hurt the villain so Slade decides to prove him wrong by being a very reliable ally in this adventure. Dib was surprised to learn how wrong he was Batman While he is not known as first, he was eventually revealed as Dib's father which makes sense as he was abandoned by his archenemy the Joker's troubles. Now he lives with his dad and with his girlfriend. Despite this he keeps Membrane as a last name. The Joker A major enemy of Dib though not to the extent of Bender, Scorpion or Marceline. Joker has caused several problems in the series and has tormented a vast amount of his friends for no reason other than boredom. He finds it coincidence that everyone wants to kill this SOB. Lord Commander Allies: Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Darkwing, Edd, Boomer, Nina, Peep, Luciaus, Gosalyn, Dr.Doof, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Axel, Django of the Dead, Launchpad, Carl the evil Cockroach, the Disney Angels, Children of the Autobots, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Delta Force, Sagat, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Joker, the V Team, Marceline's dad, Darkwarrior, Alt Doof, No Heart, Eggman, Nega, Taurus Bulba, Galvatron, Albert Wesker, Profion, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Lord Commander Trivia * Dib did not appear in The V Team Island Adventure, The Great Summer Season Trek or Totally Mobian Spies. Coincidentally, they are the ones that focus on Bender his right hand. * He was the first character to appear and to start a romance * He is the only Invader Zim character to be a protagonist while Zim and Gir are antagonists working for Slade and then for Vilgax and Gaz who didn't care * Dib is one of the characters without a mother because he was created for some reason by his dad Bruce Wayne * Dib is one of the characters who has taken a level in badass as the series who has gone on. He was the first example * He was a main character in three stories, much like other characters * Originally The Great Time Travel Adventure was going to have Dib fall in love with Lizbeth instead of Boomer causing Bubbles to be jealous and worried that she would be dumped. But it was switched to Boomer * He has a large head that has been mocked a lot but Bubbles, Bender and the others ignore it * He is very skilled in science due to him being capable of knowing how Irken Technology works Irkens being an advanced race though he's not as skilled as Heloise. * He has been out of focus, at times to Bender, Lizbeth and possibly Skipper as well as Heloise as his story and problem was resolved earlier on * At first it seemed he was the main protagonist but in a way he shares the role with Bender and Lizbeth nowadays.He was initially the main character for the series at least for the first half, He loses the role to Lizbeth starting from The Great Time Travel Adventure to The Wrath of God War Rises and then Bender taking the role away from both of them starting with Legends of Light and Darkness. * Dib is the leader of M.O.D.A.B , but Dib sees Bender just as capable of being the leader. * Despite the above, Bender feels Dib should be in charge. As Dib is more careful, tries to stray away from immoral deeds and tells the team his plans. Bender though often rushes into the situation, is willing to kill or steal from his foes and is very secretive about his plans only telling his main allies. * In the next story with Dib, He is going to butt heads against Discord ( The spirit of chaos, disharmony and the new main opponent of his friends Bender, Skipper and Heloise) * It's been pointed that he has designated protagonist syndrome Dailymotion - Battle Dib - ein Film & TV Video 0006.jpg dib 78.png dib 77.png dib 76.png dib 75.png dib 74.png dib 73.png dib 71.png dib 70.png CMV - Dib and Anti Cosmo -- Snow and Heat Miser_0001.jpg Dib 54.jpg Invader Zim - Career Day Video - dounut - MyVideo_2__0002.jpg dib 50.jpg dib 51.jpg dib 52.jpg dib 53.jpg dib 54-1.jpg dib 55.jpg dib 56.png Dib 57.png Dib 59.png dib 79.png dib alert.jpg dib at computer.JPG dib attentive.jpg dib casual.jpg dib come on.JPG dib caught.jpg dib cheerful.jpg dib concerned.jpg dib determined.JPG dib eek.jpg dib eh.jpg dib fighting fists.JPG dib found something on computer.jpg dib full view.jpeg dib glare.jpg dib gleeful.JPG dib ha.jpg dib HAH.jpg dib happy.jpg dib heh.jpg dib hmm.jpg dib huh.JPG dib i'm alive.jpg dib laugh.jpg dib look aside.jpg dib look out.jpg dib look up.jpg dib looks on.png dib nervous.jpg dib oh.jpg dib oh boy.jpg dib oh please.jpg dib point.jpg dib ready.PNG dib ready attack.jpg dib sees something.jpg dib shocked.JPG dib smile.jpg dib speaks.jpg dib steamed.jpg dib suspicious.png dib temper.jpg dib ticked.png dib uh.jpg dib what the.jpg dib with club.jpg dib with computer.jpg dib with helmet.jpg dib with paper.jpg Snapshot 5 (10-10-2012 6-35 AM).png Snapshot 5 (10-10-2012 6-35 AM).png Snapshot 6 (10-10-2012 6-36 AM).png Snapshot 7 (10-10-2012 6-36 AM).png dib 83.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Invader Zim Universe Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Decoy Heroes and/or Protagonists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Beginning Category:Main Characters of Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Characters of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure: Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pawns Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in the Beginning Category:Main Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Deceased Main Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Artificial Human Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Dib and Bubbles Category:Survivalists Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Protagonists in the Beginning Category:Main Protagonists in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Protagonists in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Guest Stars Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearng in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Outcast Category:Adventurers Category:Love Interests of Bubbles Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Sibling Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Andy Berman Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Major Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Beginning Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Moonlight Users Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Main Heroes in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Dib's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Dib's Elseworld Story